


The Life of Eiji and Ash in Japan

by Malekthefuckboy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ash Lynx Goes to Japan, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash makes it to the airport, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Underage Rape, eiji and ash are in love, japan cuddles and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malekthefuckboy/pseuds/Malekthefuckboy
Summary: Ash makes it to the airport eventually and goes to see Eiji.  Lots of fluff and cuteness ahead.  After the first chapter will be continuous stories about Eiji and Ash's life in Japan. <3
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. Soulmates

Ash knew that it was too good to be true. He knew that he didn't deserve the happiness that Eiji gifted him. It struck him especially hard after being stabbed by Lao on his way to the airport, it was the world telling him that he did not deserve Eiji's love. Or, so he thought.

A woman happened to see what happened and screamed, calling the police immediately, tears streaming down her face as she dashed toward Ash, hand covering his wound. He would never understand why this woman cared, he was nobody to her, and here she was, saving him. "Ive got you, kid, just hold on for a few minutes, the ambulance is on its way." Sweat trickled down her forehead, her hand shaking against his puncture wound, but the only thing he could focus on was Eiji. 

He never got to say goodbye to Eiji and see him off at the airport.

Ash's eyes drifted closed, as the woman's yells began to drown and blur into a mess of sirens and yelling. He felt himself be lifted and only one word escaped.

"Eiji."

\----

Two weeks had passed since Ash had been stabbed by Lao. Sing wouldn't stop apologizing and crying, being the emotional boy he is, but Ash had just told him off, saying that Lao was no longer a part of his gang, so he had no affiliation with what had happened. He had many visitors in the hospital, and one of them being Max, which pissed him off. "Old men shouldn't concern themselves with teenagers, people will think you're a pedophile" Ash joked as Max entered, a smirk on his face.

"I have a wife and a child, some brat wont budge me," Max folded his arms, displeased. "Didn't stop the others." An awkward silence filled the room, and Max coughed, "Well anyway, I'm here because I'm wondering what you're going to do about Eiji. He doesn't know about your accident, or if you are going to go to Japan." 

"Im going to Japan, but don't tell Eiji. I want to surprise him. I had originally promised that I would never see him again, but after reading his letter, I couldn't help myself. Eiji means everything to me. He fills me with warmth and makes living in this fucked up world worth it. I would just go down the same road of being a murderer without him by my side. If I'm with him in Japan, I know that we will be safe, and thats all Ive ever wanted." Ash's voice became quieter the more he spoke, but his heart sang loud for the Japanese boy.

"Well, that makes my visit a whole lot easier, brat. I thought I was gonna have to fight a bedridden kid to go see his boyfriend," Max laughed. A small smirk appeared on Ash's face, "You should remember very well, Dad, that I could beat the shit out of you easily." 

Max sneered, getting out of his chair and flopping a piece of paper onto his lap. "One ticket to Japan, I heard that your other one had expired already. Good luck, son." With that, Max left the hospital room, leaving Ash with a smile brighter than the galaxy. 

\----

Ash had finally arrived in Japan, his knuckles white from gripping his suitcase too long. He was nervous. Would Eiji forgive him for not coming sooner? Would he still feel the same way that he described in his letter? His thoughts were running wild, and he almost couldn't take it anymore. He continued on for Eiji. Ash took another look at the address he was given by Max about Eiji's whereabouts, and studied the street signs, wandering around the pedestrian crowded streets of Japan. In the week left he had in the hospital, Ash took it upon himself to study Japanese, with the help of Max getting him the books that he needed and as many bagels as he wanted.

Ash nervousness accelerated as he approached the destination. His heart was pounding faster than when he was fighting Arthur on the railroad tracks. Sweat glistened on his forehead as he approached the house of the Okumura's. Gathering up all the courage he had left, he rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

"One minute!" A familiar voice called from inside, causing excitement to burst through Ash. It was Eiji, he could tell from miles away just by the sound of his voice. He sucked in a breath and smiled as the door opened.

"Long time no see, big brother."

\----

Eiji missed Ash more than he ever thought he would. After putting his feelings into the letter to Ash, he had become more aware of what Ash meant to him. He had always known that they were best friends, inseperable, but Eiji had started to think that maybe they were something more. Soulmates is what they really felt like. Even though they were both so different, from opposite sides of the world and opposite childhoods, they related and got along better than anyone else.

To say that he was disappointed that Ash didn't come on the flight would be an understatement. He knew that Ash had his problems with their relationship since he always felt he had to protect Eiji, but Eiji had hoped that he knew in Japan they would be safer. He didn't let that get him down though, maybe Ash would change his mind and come eventually, but as the weeks went by his hope started to fade, but his feelings for the blonde boy did not waver.

Eiji heard the doorbell of his families house ring, and a small spark of hope ignited inside of him. Every time the doorbell rang, he hoped that Ash would be on the other side, smirking like the little devil he is, but Ash had never come to the door and Eiji didn't want to get his hopes up.

Then his hopes came true. Standing in front of him was none other than Ash, the blonde lynx that could never be controlled. Eiji sucked in a breath, taking in the sight of his soulmate, and tears began to spill as he launched himself onto Ash, knocking him to the ground.

"I knew you would come! What took you so long!" Ash smiled sheepishly, apologizing, but Eiji just dragged him inside and sat Ash on the couch. "Gosh, Ash, I missed you so much, you don't even know. I was so scared that something may have happened to-" he was abruptly cut off with a chaste kiss on the lips. Ash smiled, "Sorry to make you wait, I'm here now and Im here to stay." Eiji's tears started flowing again and he wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"Welcome home Ash, I love you so much."

"Good to be back."


	2. Sweeter Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has fallen upon Japan, and Ash notes that America never gets this cold. Eiji helps.

After living in Japan for a while, Ash had come to a conclusion; Japan was fucking cold. Snow piled on every rooftop, deep enough to sink him down to his calves, and freezing winds made the winter in Izumo almost unbearable. Ash had also noted that Japanese people didn't feel the cold, apparently. Eiji had walked outside in jeans and a light jacket, in heavy snow. On the other hand, Ash had on three jackets, snow pants, and large boots made with fur. He felt ridiculous standing next to his boyfriend. 

"Come on you big baby, we have to go to the store, unless of course you prefer to starve tonight, be my guest." Eiji had a small smile on his face as he teased the younger boy with great joy. Ash had lived thee for almost a year and a half now and Eiji was still teasing him like he was 17, even though he was 19. 

The pair trudged through the snow to the store, which was only a minute walk away. Ash felt his cheeks redden from the cold breeze that hit his pale skin, and his hand reached out and grabbed Eiji's. 

"I'm cold," Was all that Ash offered to Eiji, but Eiji couldn’t be happier to hold his boyfriends hand, even if it was seen as taboo in Japan. With their hands entwined, they reached the store, Ash's face looking a little more red than before.

\----

"Warmth!" Ash yelled, dramatically throwing himself in front of the space heater. Eiji rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen. "Hey babe, how do you feel about some hot coco and a movie? Go get our sweaters and some blankets and its a date! I bought some hot coco in the store." Eiji's voice rang through the kitchen.

"Hell yeah!" 

The hot coco was done, and Ash had on a huge sweater, wrapped in three blankets that were fluffy and white. Eiji set the mugs on the glass table in front of the couch and joined his lover, wriggling into the blankets and pressing his cheek against Ash. "So what will it be, The Notebook or From Up on Poppy Hill?" Ash grimaced at the mention of The Notebook which earned a laugh from Eiji, "Poppy Hill it is." He popped in the movie and settled back in. They grabbed their mugs, a jade one for Ash and a pink one for Eiji. 

Snuggling and warm, Eiji turned to Ash. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course you do, I'm irresistible." 

Eiji chuckled and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. "You know that wont satisfy me," came Ash's grumbled reply. Eiji rolled his eyes and took Ash's chin in his hand and gently pressed his lips against the others. 

Ash noted to always kiss after drinking hot chocolate, because Eiji's kisses were even sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its super short, im moving to college lol but I hope you enjoyed it <3\. I'm thinking of playing around with points of view, should I??


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has a panic attack after seeing an old man that resembles Dino and Eiji comforts him. <3

Ash could have sworn that he had seen Dino. The bald head, that stupid fucking hat, the overweight son of a bitch. He had Eiji had been going for a walk in a nearby park when the familiar man had walked by, not a care in the world.

But Ash cared. That man had ruined his life in so many ways, taken away his childhood, his confidence, but most importantly, he had taken his identity. But since Dino was gone, he had all that back, and with Eiji by his side, it made it so much easier. Eiji brought out the best and the worst in Ash. The worst came out to Eiji when he had killed Arthur on the train tracks, a constant reminder to him that he was just a no good murderer. Nevertheless, Eiji had told him that he was amazing and a kind person, and Ash started to believe the words that Eiji had told him.

Eiji had built him up higher than he ever thought he could make it. Eiji was his saving grace, his tower that stood thousands of miles high.

Then it all came crashing down. Ash's knees hit the floor, his breath quickening, hands dashing to his head. Eiji rushed to his side, holding his hand as Ash's breaths got heavier and higher pitched. He began to hyperventilate and cry, wringing his hands in his hair, tearing out blonde locks. Eiji grabbed Ash as though he were a child and hugged him, putting Ash's hands on his back. "Feel where you are. You're in Japan, right here with me, Dino is dead, he will never be on this Earth to hurt you again. Breathe with me, feel my breaths against you and copy them." 

Eiji's tone was soft and soothing, bringing Ash back up from the darkness. Ash gave it his all and crumpling Eiji's shirt, he started to breathe. 

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

The pair sat there for a while, in the middle of the park, holding each-other like their lives depended on it. People walked past and whispered, but Eiji and Ash didn't care. They didn't need all these other people, they were insignificant. The only thing that mattered in this moment to them, was each-other. 

Ash had calmed down, and Eiji smiled at the boy, "Lets go home and get you some hot coco, yeah?" Ash nestled his face into Eijis neck, mumbling into his hair. "What was that, little bro?" Ash lifted his face up, tear stains prominent on his features, but Eiji still thought he was beautiful. 

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

Shyly taking a hold of Eiji's hand, they walked back together in comfort of each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing panic attacks, so I just took one that I had like a month ago and wrote it down for a more accurate scene. I know that everyone has different reactions during panic attacks, but personally, I think Ash would need grounding and Eiji. Hope u liked it <3\. Also sorry again that its super short, I prefer writing more frequent but shorter stories that make you warm inside.


	4. Requests

Do you guys haave any requests you want? Leave them in the comments and ill write them!

I'll do everything except for smut (bc 1 idk how to write and 2 ash im p sure is asexual cuz of all the shit he went through), turning EijAsh into like vampires n stuff, alpha/beta. 

But yeah if you have requests just comment down below, but ill still be writing more short stories.


	5. Eiji's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji has a little secret that he has been keeping from Ash, and Ash is determined to find it out. He is extremely surprised and definitely into it.

America changed Eiji. He no longer was the super innocent athlete who just wanted to pole jump. He had someone to protect now, and he was determined to be able to hold himself off in case something happens in the future. He knew Japan was relatively safe, but he knew that he would just be in the way if a fight were to break out.

So he started training kickboxing.

He didn't want to worry Ash and make him think danger was approaching, so every time he went to kickboxing, he lied and said he was visiting his grandmother. Eiji's grandmother was a very healthy tiger mom, but Eiji pretended that she was sickly and that she was only allowed one visitor at a time. Eiji hated lying, but he knew that Ash would overreact and go into panic mode, and the last thing he wanted was to worry Ash. 

"See ya babe, I'm heading to grandmas." Eiji called as he slid out of the house, driving off.

\---

Ash knew something was up with Eiji, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He disappeared every day for about 2 hours saying that he was heading to his grandmas place, but Ash knew that couldn't be true. Ash had seen him talking to his grandma on the phone once, and remembered her sounding fierce and full of energy, so how did she suddenly become sick? Ash didn't want to confront Eiji about it, if he was keeping secrets, he was probably doing it to protect him. Ash scowled, "Fuckin' Eiji Okumura, you don't have to protect me."

Ash sulked in their room, his head on the pillow, waiting for Eiji to come back from his "grandmas." He wanted to know what Eiji was doing. Doesn't he trust him? Is he doubting Ash? Ash shook away the thoughts and closed his eyes, remembering that Eiji would never leave him.

Speaking of the devil, Eiji had sent a text to Ash. 

Ebabe: Hey babe, want me to pick anything up on the way back?

Ashywashy: No.

Ebabe: Okay... eta 20 mins <3  
Read 2:37PM

\---

It had been six months already and Ash was growing tired of this bullshit. If Eiji wouldn't tell him, he would just have to find out for himself. He had noticed that whenever Eiji came home, he smelled of B.O. and had a little sweat on his brow. He had tried his hard not to overthink, knowing that Eiji was faithful. But what the fuck was he doing. 

Ash rented a bike and had staked outside of the house for a bit, waiting for EIji to leave. He had pretended he was coming home from a bike ride when Eiji left. "See ya babe," Ash said, getting off his bike and pecking Eiji on the lips as he got in the car and drove off. Ash launched himself on his bike and rode off, following Eiji's car.

Kickboxing. Ash felt the dread and excitement fill his body. Eiji was...working out? He felt himself drool a little, but quickly wiped it away, narrowing his eyes at the sign. "We better not be in some kinda trouble," he mumbled, sneaking over to the large window opening.

His mouth dropped open.

There was Eiji, punching a bag, muscle shirt on and sweat dripping. He was fucking strong, the bag hurling backward with each punch and kick thrown by Eiji. Ash stood in awe and watched Eiji for a solid hour, marveling at his strength that he had acquired. He zoned in on Eiji's arms, they had muscles and veins protruding, and every now and then, Eiji would wipe his face with his shirt, his four pack showing, and how he bit his lip a little when the pain got to be a bit much.

Ash almost fainted. He was keeping this a secret? Rude. He was so beautiful and strong, overpowering his trainers and the bags. Eiji turned his head a little and noticed Ash, all color draining from his face, a guilty smile replacing his focused one. He walked out to where Ash was, "Ash, I'm so so sorry that I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to freak out and think that we were in dang-" Ash cut him off, "I want to be absolutely crushed by you." Realizing what he said, his face flushed, "Uh, I mean, you look hot working out, uh and yeah. Don't worry, I get why you dint want to tell me, but from now on no secrets, right?" 

"Right. But what you said about-" 

"Nope, don't remember, didn't happen."

Ash smiled and got on his bike, "Have a good workout, hot boy."

Eiji laughed and went back inside as Ash rode away, mind filled with Eiji and that punching bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody peep the Klance quote I snuck in? This was a request from @Rae_YukiKira <3 hope you liked it, I def will be doing the firefly one too! I know it was sup to be karate or smth but I myself do kickboxing and feel like Eiji would have a blast kicking the shit outta things.


	6. Birthday Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash bday surprise by Eiji <3

Ash's birthday weekend was upon the duo, and Eiji knew that he had to go all out. The last time Ash turned 18 he was in the hospital and on the brink of being arrested, but not today. Eiji was going to make this the best birthday Ash has ever had. He knew that Ash didn't really need any presents, but Eiji knew that no presents was not an option.

Eiji started out by going out to the jewelry store and buying Ash a golden band with a jade strip, then went to Build-A-Teddy and stuffed a cute tiger with a special message inside. Then, Eiji went along his journey of finding the best spot for stargazing, a forest with a clearing perfect for stargazing. Eiji set up the blanket and picnic, putting out some sandwiches and ice tea that he made earlier that morning before Ash woke up. For once, Eiji was thankful that Ash never woke up before noon. He walked home, excited for Ash to see his present later.

\----

By the time nine o'clock rolled around, Eiji announced that he and Ash were going on a date. Eiji delighted in the confused face that Ash pulled, as he scrambled away to get dressed for his date, "You should'a told me earlier!" Eiji simply laughed in response and waited for Ash by the door. As they set off to the forest, Ash held Eiji's hand, a smile wide on his face as they drove to their destination.

\----

Ash stared in awe at the sight before him, fireflies by the dozens surrounding the small picnic with two small lanterns being their only light. The warm summer breeze blew through Ash's hair, "Eiji, this is gorgeous."

"The fireflies weren’t my idea." Eiji sat down and motioned for Ash to follow. They sat down and Eiji faced Ash with two boxes in his hands. "Open your presents, birthday boy." Ash ripped open the carefully done wrapping, taking out the tiger plush toy. 

He glared at Eiji, "You bitch, getting me a tiger cuz i'm feisty?" Eiji smiled and squeezed the bear. "Hey Ash, it's Eiji the Tiger, your best friend who is always here for you. I love you so much and you mean the absolute world to me, I'm glad I get to spend my days with you. Happy birthday, Ashywashy."

Ash's cheeks turned red, "Thanks Eiji." He awkwardly opened the next box, a small jade one with a white ribbon around it. 

"How much did this ring cost?" Eiji laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry about the price tags." He slipped the ring on Ash's finger and looked him in the eyes. "Now, one more present." Eiji turned off the lanterns and whispered, "Lay down and look up."

The sight of a thousand stars came through the opening of the trees, glittering the sky like thousands of tiny diamonds. Ash sucked in a breath, jade eyes shining in amazement.

"Its beautiful. Ive seen thousands of stars before, but this time I can actually see them."

Ash slipped his hand into Eiji's, intertwining their fingers, Ash's ring shining under the lights.

"Happy Birthday, Ashywashy," Eiji giggled, snuggling up to Ash. 

They laid together in silence, watching the stars above surrounded by thousands of glittering fireflies, both of their eyes drooping as the night went on. 

\----

Bonus: Eiji wakes up, "Oh shit, OUR SANDWICHES!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honk honk gay boys
> 
> also college has officially started so ill be posting less (which is why i crunched so many in a short time) but I'll still be uploading every now and then <3
> 
> hope u enjoyed it


End file.
